


My Damsel Doppelganger - Mobster!AU

by Feather_Dancer



Series: City of Flames [4]
Category: Ghost - Mystery Skulls (Music Video), Mystery Skulls (Band)
Genre: Multi, She was screwed from the start, Who thought this was a good idea, nerds, seriously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-22
Updated: 2015-03-22
Packaged: 2018-03-19 01:54:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3591891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feather_Dancer/pseuds/Feather_Dancer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An outsider gang decides to attempt to scout for information on the City Head Lewis in hopes of bringing about his downfall. Seeing Vivi as an easy target, they decide to kidnap her, send in an imposter right into the heart of their little home and pretend to be their other third.</p><p>Oops.</p><p>This AU is the creation of Gypsywriter135!</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Damsel Doppelganger - Mobster!AU

**Author's Note:**

> No really who thought this was a good idea?
> 
> Remember you can find more details about the verse in the following link! I've also got an ask and RP blog going for them too :) - http://msamobsterau.tumblr.com/

“So is everything ready to go, Mizzie?”

The freshly dyed blue haired young woman glances up from where she is sitting, still pulling up the near knee length boots that are just a tad too small for her feet. Grimacing as she tugs harder, she knows better than to complain about it while in earshot. Ugh how does she even move in such a tacky outfit like this, it’s not becoming at all.

“Yes, long as the boss is happy then the infiltration should be able to begin within the next hour no problem. I can’t get over how… easy it was to get hold of her though. It is also Marizara, sir,” she states plainly giving the heel a considering tap before standing up while brushing herself down. 

“Ah the little blue wildcat has always been an interesting one if a bit predictable with the correct bait. She’s unarmed right now but the lady can still fight like hell’s on her ass but thankfully not when sedated much to our luck. Just remember to keep sending updates every half to an hour, an hour at a push. With one highly volatile target, one with too little background and a dog known to be vindictive this is a dicey situation if there ever was one but one I’m sure you’ll manage fine being highly regarded as you are.”

“I appreciate the sentiment, sir, I hope I am able to match your standards.”

“Oh you should hope for yourself girlie. You get caught out and you won’t be leaving them alive that’s for sure.”

~~~

Marizara is not ashamed to admit that her driving skills with a motorbike are hardly the greatest in the world being more of a car person herself. Of course this isn’t even much of a regular bike she’s clinging onto for dear life at this moment in time, it’s a custom job that goes much much faster than it has any right to go. The thing roared into life the second she even contemplating accelerating and now she’s finding to her horror it doesn’t seem too fond of braking unless it’s bang on the dot sending her nearly hurtling off for even trying to touch on the corners. 

Honestly, she hates every second of attempting to steer the thing and practically launches to the safety of the pavement letting it flop lifelessly onto it’s side the very second she hits her predetermined stop point. Taking a long moment to compose herself, she gingerly touches it with her toe to make sure the damn thing really is off, jumping back when it still manages to sputter out a sound as the power dies.

So then, first a ride from absolute hell and now here she is looking up towards possibly one of the most dangerous places in the entire damn city and she’s got to go wandering in pretending to be some ditzy blue haired idiot while hoping her boyfriend and the dumbass she lives with can’t tell the difference. Wonderful. She does not get paid anywhere near enough for this.

Gingerly, she picks her way up to the front door trying to force herself to stop holding her breath and ignore the horrid feeling that she is constantly being watched despite there is no one anywhere to be seen. Must be the nerves getting the better of her. Shaking her head to try and distract herself away, she pulls out her phone squirreled in one of the many pockets this jacket has and quickly dials a number.

“Hey, just letting you know I’ve arrived. Seen no sign of life but gonna head inside. Have I got the clear to go?”

“Affirmative. Be careful and good luck my dear.”

~~~

Marizara wanders in expecting something to jump her the second she enters the door, either something or just whatever the hell is decorating the place but so far it seems scarily… normal. The walls look painted simple, clean and she appears to have wandered into a hallway by the looks of things? She can see it opening into a wider space ahead but it takes her a minute or two to pluck up the courage to advance.

"Vivi? You're early, said you weren't gonna be back a few more hours from your last text."

For a brief few seconds panic starts to rise in her stomach before a calmer mind stomps it back down again. He knew she was here, of course he knew how could she think otherwise. She just wandered blindly into who knows what, ugh.

"Uh sorry, Lewis, last minute change of plans. I thought you were still out...?" She hopes her voice doesn't sound as nervous as she feels as she quietly wanders into the infamous home of the most powerful people completely blind. Nobody can even find a floor plan of the damn place! She feels like some petty common burglar and she absolutely hates it.

"... It's Wednesday, querido, course I'm back, otherwise I'd never have enough time to make enough dinner for you and the other resident bottomless pit. You getting your days mixed up again…?"

The slight edge of uncertainly in his tone worries her as Marizara peers round what she hopes to be the kitchen door to find surprisingly Lewis is actually cooking something, from scratch by the looks of herbs and vegetables scattered about the chopping board. The mental imagery is alone something to behold. She can just make out one of his spies sitting on the counter nearby swinging their legs in boredom not watching anything in particular that she can tell.

"Yeh. I'm sorry I must be, just feeling a lil tired. Been a long day I guess," she answers perhaps a little too quickly from how he glances over his shoulder. Wait is he wearing an apron as well?! 

“Mmm you look okay from here hope you’re not getting sick again. I really don’t have to have the mass tag team to keep you pinned to the damn bed again. Last time was bad enough and that was just three days,” he sighs putting the knife he was holding down to properly look at her crossing his arms oddly still with the sleeves down.  
“And I’m in no mood to deal with round two of that little fiasco you hear me. I refuse to board up the bedroom windows _again_.”

Oh god she did what? She then notices that the print is one of those shirtless muscled bloke variants that he’s wearing which as much as she tries to hide it still manages to make her partially flush. He might have noticed from the slight smirk, fuck.

“No no! I’m just tired I swear don’t you go worrying yourself over me. It does smell really nice in here though, decided what you’re gonna make yet?” she quickly answers waving her hands at first before trying to look curious about the aromas filling the room.

“What and spoil the surprise? I’m sure even you can wait till Arthur gets home and has a shower… Speaking of Art though, was something I wanted to ask you,” he says plainly, watching her with a very unnerving gaze that makes even the pink haired child glance over with a mildly curious expression.  
“What did you mean when you said he was cute this morning? Mean I know he is but still you don’t normally go whispering things like that in my ear before you go running out the door.”

She blinks.

Then again.

SHE SAID W H A T.

Lewis just tilts his head waiting quietly for a response as if it was the most normal thing in the world. Thinking quickly on her feet she goes with the first thing that comes to mind looking the hell away from either of the expectant faces.

“He still looked half asleep even after coffee, it was like watching a weeble puppy. Was _super_ cute.”

There is a slight grin from the counter and an amused look from Lewis, was she okay?

“Ha nothing new there then, the day they figure out how to IV it we’re doomed. Least with you you’re only murderous if someone tries to wake you which hasn’t lost the element of adorable in all the years I’ve known you, Vi~. I’d love to see what you’d do if it was a killable target one day, it’d be absolutely hilarious,” he chuckles glancing to the grinning watcher.

Her eyes widen before laughing a little herself to try and hide her worry. She’d heard talk that the basic front of Lewis in particular is deceptive as hell but this was putting it right in front of her face. That was not an innocent threat by any stretch, if she slips up even once she will pay dearly for it.

“I’m gonna go get these heels off my feet are killing me, kay? Just give me a shout if you need a hand with your cooking but doubt you will, Lew!” Marizara quickly reels off dashing out the room without even seeing what the pair do not wanting to remain near him with her heart feeling like it’s about to explode.

~

This building is really a rabbit warren she decides after finding she had wandered in a godamn loop for the fourth time in the space of barely ten minutes if her phone is any indication. How do they even live in this place when it’s only meant to be the three of them and the mutt? Apparently the odd bit of the network as well if the kitchen resident is anything to go by which thinking about it more isn’t too surprising. But still! Plus she’s getting tired of lugging the boots around, might just find somewhere to toss them…

Oddly though, she keeps coming across locked doors scattered about the building with no obvious rhyme or reason for them being there whenever she tries to peer into a room to see if anything interesting might be inside. It even looks as though a few photos have been moved as well but the place looks scarily well looked after it is hard to be sure if they have or not. It gives her a tingle in her back and goosebumps enough to make her feel like a rookie all over again even if it’s just potentially harmless and plain incidental.

She reported back with the little information she has gleaned so far before hanging up again and even that bugs her a little. He oddly sounded unsurprised about what she told him but she decides to let it slide choosing instead to quietly continue stalking in hopes of a gem in the rough that they can actually use to bring him and his precious power base down. Just silly little coincidences after all.

~~~

Marizara is innocently on the sofa channel flicking hoping to hear some tidbit from Lewis lurking about in the kitchen when she hears the front door slam open and nearly jumps. Peering over the back of she watches as the infamous unknown in the form of Arthur Kingsmen wanders in flatly ignoring her and heading straight into the kitchen which she finds a little odd as surely she was noticed? Frowning, she strains a bit closer over the sofa back to try and listen. To her luck, she can just about make them out.

“Lew, got your note. I’m gonna go take a shower then can eat that okay? I’ve been stuck on engine duty all sodding morning so kinda gross.”

“Mm yes don’t worry about it long as you don’t go rolling round on the carpet again. Plus don’t worry, made yours separate just how you like it so you won’t whinge at me it’s too hot for your precious sensibilities~” 

“Pfft you and Viv like that shit not me I don’t know how you don’t just up and keel over, I like sane temperatures.”

“For food, yes.”

She blinks when she hears them both bursting out laughing, Arthur wandering out again still chuckling and clutching his side whilst heading presumably to the bathroom. She feels curious about whatever that was about yet her instinct tells her that is definitely not a time she wants to put a foot wrong and that going back to the TV is a far wiser option. Thankfully for her, it’s what she does.

 

“Heya Viv, take you got too bored and that’s what you’re home this freaking early? Was surprised when Lewis passed the message on.”

She suddenly starts when a pair of arms draped either side of her glancing up to see a mildly curious Arthur looking down still a bit damp and… notably without the t-shirt or jacket he wandered in with.

“Somewhat, just a slow day I guess. Lewis is convinced I must be getting sick though. I … don’t look it do I…?” it’s a bit quieter than she intended but there is something rather disconcerting about those golden eyes bearing down.

“A bit maybe and hey you are actually sitting still for more than five seconds without your boyfriend being involved? Though jeez girl when did you last eat today you must be starved if you came to gatecrash back here stead of raiding one of the snack bars first. Hell, you didn’t stop off at work like you normally do coming home you’re gonna make me feel like you’re getting bored hanging around us humble mechanics,” he smirks loosely gesturing with his metal hand but never taking his eyes off her.  
“Or you planning on springing yet another surprise on us?”

Glancing away quickly she replies rather hotly.

“If he can’t tell me what’s for dinner I ain’t telling you what I may or may not be up to, Arthur. I will however accept trading options, if you’re up for it.” She worries if that might have come off a bit too strong until she hears him laughing.

“Bless I love it when you get like this. Okay how about a new deal. Like where abouts did you ditch the bike when you got home it wasn’t where you usually put it? I wanted to give it a once over and check what parts it needs. Plus if need be drop off at Kingsmen if you blew the engine out again as I don’t know what the ever loving fuck you do with that thing but it takes one hell of a beating. Plus since I don’t want to mess around in there without the beefier tools. Only so much Lew lets me get away with, he’s such a total spoilsport,” he grumbles before smirking when he realises what’s about to happen

“You were wanting to use them on people, caro. I’m not cleaning that garbage out of the room again it took me hours last time! That’s why I made the rule of no work stuff at home,” is shouted from the kitchen.

She blinks. Was that Italian from the accent? He’s only supposed to speak Spanish! … … Wait what? He was doing what here?!

“See that’s why you’re no fun dude. You think the same thing right, Vivi?

Letting out a small eep she quickly nods mind whirring how to answer from what she knows flopping her head back onto the sofa.

“Just not the cleaning up part, I’m meant to be the messy one not you.”

The grin behind her head is just plain savage which makes it a good thing she cannot see.

“Oh so _you_ say. You just mean I make people disappear way better right? It sure gets the rumour mill on overdrive I can def see why Lewis enjoys poking it so much,” he muses then she notices one of his arms has moved away.  
“Oh hey Myst, you heading out for a bit?”

There is a snorfed sound from the dog who is peering at Marizara curiously over the stupid glasses they make him wear for some strange reason. There is a distinct intensity to his gaze and she finds it a little disturbing even before he starts growling lowly.

“Whoah hey bud it’s fine. You still mad about this morning?” Arthur soothes quickly getting himself over to him kneeling down to scratch the surprisingly robust hound still eyeing her with the sounds only getting more aggressive.  
“It was only a squeakie jeez. Think he’s still mad with you Vi, the dog put you in the dog house.”

“Uh.”

“Don’t worry I’ll get it back for you, Mystery. You want me to save you some food for when you get back?”

There is a sharp bark before Arthur gets his face licked which makes him laugh sneaking an extra ear scritch. The dog makes a contented sound before trundling towards the front door like nothing happened.

“Bless he’s such a sweetheart. Good thing Lew’s making extra anyway or we’d both starve thanks to you two. Seriously where do you both even PUT it all?”

“Um I just burn it off quick I guess…? From being so active I mean. Places to go people to see etc etc.”

“And yet you’re sitting on the sofa channel surfing. Eh if you wanna go round acting weird that’s your problem, Vi, but if you give me plague later I swear I’m haunting your ass till the end of time,” he answers glancing back over to her where he’s still crouched on the floor.  
“So about yer bike…”

~~~

She makes another report soon after Arthur finally leaves her alone; quietly sneaking away to one of the seemingly empty rooms not used much from what she can tell. Nothing much more than before apart from the dog does indeed wander off at random and the two men have… puns wars apparently? One broke out over something stupid she did not catch the name of but the two of them were too busy laughing to see her confused look from where she was standing in the doorway.

Marizara decides not to mention the Italian being spoken yet until she’s completely sure she didn’t just mishear Lewis … or the fact the little pink children keep watching her oddly and stealing her things at random.

~~~

The food in front of the girl is honestly terrifying.

Not in looks or scent, in that respect it’s all amazing and not just because of the surprise of who made it! But the sheer amount of what looks like a fusion of pasta, spice and curries before her spread across the table length… and the way whatever the heck Arthur has, which looks vastly different to her own plate full, that he’s wolfing down like he hasn’t eaten in days to the point even Lewis looks mildly concerned.

“Jeez whats with you, Art. You had freaking breakfast when you left I made sure…”

He shoots him a _look_ which immediately gets a … ah.

“Still.”

“Fine. Take it as me appreciating that you’re a stupidly good cook, look great doing it by some form of black magic I don’t understand for shit and I don’t have to pay for it! And it doesn’t feel like my insides are gonna explode and die, it’s lovely.”

“You’re such a wuss you complain even when it’s mild.”

“Mild to you is burning agonising death to me and that’s not how I plan to die dude,” Arthur snarks back with a smirk shovelling more food into his mouth before holding the plate out to get a scoff in return.

“You lazy ass do it yourself, I’m not your servant.”

Arthur bursts out cackling grabbing another helping before both of them look at their fellow diner with concern with Lewis reaching his hand over though oddly makes no motion to actually touch her at all.

“You sure you’re okay, Vivi? If Arthur’s out eating you then something must be up. S’even your favourite just like you asked.”

Blinking she goes to dig into the plate stacked high before her trying to feign indignation as she stuffs the fork into her mouth.

“Ner Ner, ugh sorry sorry I know I shouldn’t talk with my mouth full. I’ve just never seen him eat like that I just kinda wanted to watch a bit longer!” she grins before grabbing a second mouthful as the quickest way to a distraction. It tastes as good as it smells!

With a lot more grace than the blond has any intention of showing, she quietly eats up her plate full not even noticing the knowing look between the two boys watching her with a great deal of patience as though they are having a silent conversation as they devour (Though not in Lewis’ case, standards after all) their own meals. Neither can help the smile creeping up as the girl starts to burn red or the one barely able to suppress his giggling.

“Lewis…? How much spice did you put in here it’s getting a bit hot.”

“Just your usual. Don’t worry I’m not trying to put in as much as mine you’re still not up to my level quite yet, dearest~”

It’s all too much for Arthur; his head bangs on the table as he bursts out laughing. He makes a futile attempt to smother it rather badly and with Lewis barely holding it together himself from the odd twitch of his shoulder, they watch the Marizara grabs the glass in front of her and chugs it down at break neck speed. Of course that only causes a bang from a metal fist from the mechanic hard enough to make the whole thing shake barely stopping enough to breathe.

“You snuck some extra spices in here didn’t you!” she shrieks at the picture of innocence that has a newly gained Dead Beat hovering curiously near his elbow.

“Please, if I was gonna do that to _you_ of all people I’d have done it at a distance so you don’t kill me in my sleep. Jeez Vivi what d you take me for, you?”

That just makes the poor blond fall out his chair struggling to breathe for laughing. She cannot see the toothy grin from the ever-present piece of the spy network that handily is just below the table edge not afraid to hide the sheer amusement Lewis himself is trying and barely managing to keep off his face.

~~~

Soon after dinner (And a few excuses why not to have more of the tasty but, for certain, nothing but hellfire in a dish format), Lewis deliberately shoos Arthur into doing the washing up despite the immediate protesting. She could swear he whispers something into his ear that seemed to cause some fluster but the taller man seems intent on not letting her hang around in there long saying it was her turn off tonight so may as well leave him to his chores.

What came afterwards however was nothing like what she expected.

Lewis, when he comes through himself, swiftly curls up with a book at the other end of the sofa, quietly resuming reading what looks to be some form of novel. Despite his best intentions and subconsciously correcting himself every so often to stop any sprawling, he still manages to take up a fair amount of space. That bit was fine; somehow just chilling out reading just fit the quieter appearance. 

It is when Arthur drags himself out the kitchen with a huff from his forced cleaning duties and promptly dumps himself into the space between the two of them. He then immediately stretches out to put his head on the arm rest on Lewis’ side and sprawls the rest of his body across the taller man's legs before pooling in the space by his feet. The book is merely moved for a moment to allow for extra space then his friend just resumes reading like it’s a regular thing and there’s nothing unusual at all.

Absently, the blond then picks up the controller to change the channel to some kid's cartoon by the looks of things? Wait is that the Artie and the Magic Van Adventures show?! Somehow it just makes the whole scenario take a further turn for the weird as she pins herself to the other end far away from them not daring to move any closer as the two boys absently watch the cartoon. To say she is completely dumbfounded is an understatement as they act like it’s the most normal thing in the world. 

It continues like this for most of the twenty or so minute run until the villain finally catches the daring Artie and the poor van is knocked out of commission by a burst tyre. Being a kid’s show it is inevitable it was gonna happen sooner or later and educational to boot in the sense of what monsters to avoid like the plague if they’re even real to begin with which least in this case, they are if the wrong variety inhabiting the place. It is also about then when Lewis finally pipes up looking very irritated.

“… They seriously have a vampire pulling a monologue for the whole, I’ll sacrifice you now! Are you fucking kidding me.”

“I know I love it! I bet they’re gonna riot that it’s nothing like them they hate this crap!”

“Switch that to murder and you have near word for word a child’s version of what I used to get. I swear to god I’m gonna mute it or set that TV on fire unless he shuts up soon. Jesus just get on with it you blithering moron! He’s right there just stab him already!”

“No no keep going Lord whatever the fuck your name is! I wanna see if you shut up or the TV explodes first! C’moooon vampire! Give us an excuse to buy a new TV, I’ll even hold Lew down for you to give you a fighting chance!”

“Oh no, not if I don’t shove you off first. My leg is going numb!”

“Bah you love me really! Come on your arsehole there’s not much time! Hup hup!”

 

While Lewis plays the over dramatic theatrics in the shoving of Arthur off and away from him blatantly played for looks from the uproarious laughter coming from the pair of them that Marizara meekly speaks up.

“Lewis, if you don’t mind me asking, what did you mean by before?”

Both of them immediately freeze up before turning to stare right at her with such intensity she tries to reverse further into the armrest than should be humanly possible pulling her knees and skirt tighter to her chest. At first they say nothing, just watch as she flounders like awaiting predators before Lewis breaks the silence.

“You know exactly what I meant, Vivi. That bullshit was still going on even after I met you and you know it. I somehow doubt something that important lapsed your memory,” he answers with an eerie monotone tinge to his voice and she could swear there is an ever so slight flicker in his eyes.

Her mouth turns into a small oh. Unblinking she seems to consider her words with the two Heads looking about ready to pounce on her any second.

“You mean when you dis-“

She does not get chance to finish the word when Arthur throws himself near her, slaps his hand roughly over her mouth and hisses into her ear.

“What the fuck is wrong with you?!”

She’s about to protest when she realises with horrified eyes. The unnatural feeling of increased pressure, the slight increase in temperature…

The unnatural glow of magenta leaking from the eyes of the most dangerous man in the city bearing down in absolute barely contained fury on her as small waves of what could be flame flow off him in random pulses across his shoulders and arms, particularly his left.

Being yanked off the sofa and dragged away by the mechanic barely registers, not daring to look away from the piercing gaze for a second as he watches her every move with a Dead Beat standing right by his side with a stone faced expression.

\---

Arthur did not say much. He herds her the hell away from the main room glaring at her the entire time before shoving her away from him like just the very feeling of touching her burns his now metal hand. Before he leaves her there in the hallway he simply states with no attempt to hide the malice in his voice he is gonna see if he could calm Lewis down before he did something he might really regret. Then he storms off taking any sound other than her own increasingly hyperventilating breathing with him.

The poor girl slides down the wall and flops onto the floor trying to shake the horrible image of those burning bright eyes that felt like they were staring right through her like very existence no longer mattered as she clutches her arms tightly around herself in sheer terror.

Marizara is stuck like that for a good while.

\---

It is soon after a very … staggered … if that’s the right word? Phone call that one of the spy network comes to find her. She is far too distracted by how odd the whole conversation sounded to notice. The random pauses from a guy who can run into the ground four times over before stopping to breathe, the unnatural jitter in his voice that is bugging her no end and it takes her a while to realise the silent if glaring watcher she has gained as a result. In fact, it is not until she huffs a sound at the phone clutched in her hands and just happens to glance up.

It makes no sound of course, none of them do, but there is clear impatience and distain in it’s expression of glowing golden eyes and crossed arms. No child like appearance can cover it that well.

“… Is he … okay now?” the Marizara whispers quietly still very much a slave to her nerves.

There is almost a considered look before it glances away from her. Possibly a good thing, she wonders? There’s still a lot of ambiguity about how the hell those things even work other than they are right under his thumb at all times passing on information. Then just as suddenly it is wandering off making a waving motion for her to follow though no interest in waiting for her to catch up.

~~~

It is a strained period of time when she returns. Arthur keeps himself close to Lewis, bushing a hand on his shoulder if he makes any motion to move near her. She swears occasionally hears a growl though given neither of them have any intention of doing anything more than either ignore or glare at her she hardly dares push it from where she’s cornered once more on the sofa. It’s like the men want her in their sight, but far enough away that something bad won’t happen and she really does not want to find out what.

Not when his eyes still have that eerie glow.

Lewis quirks an eyebrow slightly when he hears his phone ring, digging it out his trouser pocket with surprising speed before answering in a surprisingly joyful tone compared to how foul his mood has been. Come to think of it, she doesn’t think she’s heard it ring a single time she’s been here… It is also the first time since she was told to come back by the network that his voice is more than a hushed whisper.

“Oh hey, how are you?”

“Heh good good, so a fun day then?”

“Oh no of course not what do you take us for? Only once I promise and that was nipped in the bud nice and early.”

“Yes I saved extra too, don’t you worry.”

“Hmm maybe? You want to chat to her yourself? She’s here with us right now if you like.”

“Of course I will, hang on tossing you over now~”

“Hey, Vivi? It’s for you, catch.”

…

“Uh, hi?”

“Hello m’dear how are you~”

Marizara’s heart skips a beat. No, no way it can’t be. She cannot see the gleefully savage grins on the faces of the boys knowing full well who it is.

“Oh no, cat hasn’t got your tongue has it? Lew promised he was being nice to you for me, I hope this doesn’t mean he was lying….”

“I might have put it on speaker but that was it, Viv, don’t worry. We’ve been as nice as we can be to our little guest here. I believe her name is Marizara since she’s neglected to properly introduce herself this entire fun filled few hours we’ve been having.”

“Cool so we got a name for her finally, thank fuck for that. It feels wrong calling … her … Vivi.”

“Oh! It’s a pretty name as well. So then hope you had fun I know I have it’s been _great_ just here. Your boss screams like a five year old it’s hilarious! You know how long it took me to get him in some sort of state to answer the phone to you? That last time though he was getting really stubborn about it and complaining his jaw hurt, aaah his loss.”

“But you were drugged up and incarcerated!”

“Was. Lew, honey, can I ask a favour?”

“Sure, go for it.”

“She’s wearing my clothes, I’ve been left in nothing but my undies all day and while I look fantastic I’m not walking home like this the weather sucks and I do believe you two get exclusive. Could you be a dear get one of yours to fetch me something please? And if you could get some hot water ready at home that’d be lovely there’s blood everywhere~”

She is of course unaware of the slight tic from both of them when they hear that or the increasingly alarmed look from the now forcibly outted doppelganger.

“No problem, I’ll get one to raid your wardrobe for you now. See if you can steal a jacket to keep warm okay? Don’t need you getting a chill when you’ve had such an adventure.”

“Hell yeah, I got to break bones with my thighs it was awesome! I’ve got no bat right now so made do. I _did_ knock someone out with an office chair so didn’t JUST get bruises from punching these assbags. Artie, I hear you laughing don’t make me test it on you, your cuteness only takes you so far and these had metal feet!”

“Oh come on the idea of you tearing those fuckers down wearing what you are is hilarious, you woulda looked amazing, Viv. I hope you saved some for Mystery mean he did go out to meet you there.”

“Aww you’re so sweet. Of course! He’s helping me keep toasty right now. Speaking oooof though, she stole my bike. Is it okay?”

“They found it eventually, she didn’t bring it back here probably to hide it or some other random reason. Kickstand wasn’t used….”

“…”

“Nothing serious Vivi, when Lew went and showed me but the paints gonna need a top up again I’m afraid. I didn’t want to get it done till you got home case you wanna custom shit up again or plaster another skull with a Mohawk or some crap.”

“It’s been brought back here now, so it’s safe.”

“My _dearest darling_ boys?”

“Yeah?”

“You got my permission to do whatever you lovelies like, long as I get the deets later and I mean the works as I want shower entertainment either in or out of it! I’ll give you a call back when I’m on my way home if you want a time keeper~ I want you both to play nice and share as well please.”

The phone clicks off with a sweet Ciao! And both look at Marizara with that same predatory look they gave her once before and she looks absolutely terrified as the glowing eyes start to leak aura threads once more. If she looked hard enough, she might even see something under his wrist reacting in the same way.

“Well now, I believe our ever wonderful girlfriend finally said payback is good to go and it is very very overdue. Least we got a good few hours entertainment out of you for all that bullshit you wandered in with jeez.”

“Indeed. Wouldn’t you say so, my sweet little Mizzie?”

 

…

 

For some reason the three of them seemed eerily happy with life in general for the following week after that. Even Lewis’ usually darker moods seemed to alleviate, for a while at least. In fact, it becomes their latest in-joke to chat about whenever they went out for ice cream and nobody had any idea why they were always laughing so hard whenever it was brought up thinking better than to ask. After all, it must be harmless, surely?

**Author's Note:**

> Man third oneshot and already started a third one that is Vivi heavy jeez. Fact so many people like this AU is absolutely awesome tyvm <3


End file.
